love love love
by lizzy90121
Summary: cook and effy have a little conversation about freddie


CEFFY

"What are you doing here?"

"We're friends, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Effy took another gulp of vodka.

"We need to sort this out, Eff."

Effy said nothing.

"Do you remember when we were on this bench before?" Effy turned to look at him with silent eyes. She nodded her head slightly.

"James and Elizabeth two thousand and ten…" Cook continued.

Effy said nothing still. Bonnie and Clyde two thousand and nine seemed so long ago, a time where Freddie was still very much alive.

"I was asking you about Freddie."

"Don't do this, Cook."

"Effy, I have to say it. I don't know what's going on with you? No one dies? He loved you! You loved him! We all loved him! He died and we have to admit that to ourselves at some point."

Effy stood up and started walking away. Cook followed her.

"Effy, stop!" She did but spoke with fire.

"You fucking stop, he didn't die! He was murdered.. by my counselor! It's fucked up beyond words! You didn't tell me!"

"You didn't come to the funeral."

"Leave me alone, Cook."

"What made you think that was okay?"

"Fuck off!" Effy pushed him hard enough to make him fall on the ground but he grabbed her and she fell with him. He managed to position himself on top of her while she wriggled.

"Cook, get the fuck off me."

"No. We're going to talk about this."

"I can't!"

"You can. I know you, and you can! I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here! I've always been right here! Just talk to me."

"You're going to take care of me now, yeah? Fuck you."

Cook rolled off her, and waited for a few moments. He looked at this fragile girl, a girl he was in love with. He looked into her eyes, searching for any note of his love reciprocated. Her eyes were swollen and she wore no makeup. Her curly hair was unwashed and physically, she appeared to have not eaten in a number of days. She just stood there hiding her face, looking at him with disgust and guilt. While he loved her deeply, it at first pained him to see her in so much pain but soon he was feeling angry that she thought her pain was worst. Cook regained the moment and spoke again. He needed to make her see what she was becoming.

"Freddie loved you, alright? Grow up. Do you really think no one else wants him back as much as you? I've known him since we were fuckin' kids! "

"I know that! It's just-"

"What? What about his sister! His dad! His mum offed herself two years ago! Now they've lost Freddie!"

"I want to forget it happened."

"He loved you. Do you want to forget that?" Cook said this with a heavy heart, waiting for her response.

"Love! Love isn't good for anything! Tony was wrong. Tony loved Michelle and got hit by a bus! Freddie loved me and was killed by my counselor."

"What are you on about? That means nothing."

"It means everything, Cook. I don't want this."

"What don't you want?"

"I don't want to feel... like everyone I love will die. I can't bear it." She looks longingly at Cook.

"Eff-" He leant in to kiss her and she didn't move. "I love you."

"We're not good together. I've told you"

"I still love you. We need each other.. to get through this."

They looked at each other for awhile. Effy stared at him for a long time and eventually reached out her arm. Her hand touched cook's hair but it scared her, the memory of being with him, so she pulled back immediately. It was not unnoticed by Cook.

"Why was Tony wrong?"

"Oh, I told him once.. I said 'Love, love, love. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing.' He leaned into me and said 'You don't fool me, Effy Stonem.'"

"Do you really think it doesn't mean anything?"

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"I can't handle it, Cook. None of this. None of this feels safe. People say they love you and something bad happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony told Michelle that he loved her and he got hit by a bus, she didn't even come to the hospital. He could have fucking died and she didn't do anything."

"Maybe she was scared."

"My dad loved my mum, and she cheated on him. Pandora loved Thomas and she fucked you, and he fucked some random to get back at her. Everyone hurts the people they love. It doesn't mean anything important."

"It doesn't have to always be like that."

"Freddie's dead!"

"I know that."

"They must think I'm a horrible person for not going. I didn't want to say goodbye yet."

"Well, you thought Michelle was horrible. She didn't want to say goodbye either."

"Fuck."

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"No. I'd rather sit here with you."

"Okay. Tell me more about Tony."

"What about him?"

"What was he like?"

"He was amazing. He took care of me. He was in love with Michelle but kept fucking it up."

"What else?"

"He was mean to Sid. But he still loved Sid. He's like me. I hate the people I love."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes. In ways."

"Love can mean different things, you know. I can love my brother and love you but in different ways."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he lives with my mum."

"Cook.." Effy reached out and touched his face with her fingers gently pulling him towards her. He didn't fight the movement and he put his arms around her. She reciprocated and pulled him closer and held on tightly. She started to cry and he steadied her as she let her body fall weak into his. Cook caressed her hair and said nothing. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours.

"Don't let me go." Effy whispered in the faintest tone in his ear.

A/N My first oneshot! I always liked the idea of what could have happened with Cook and Effy after Freddie's death. I purposefully made Cook a little more mature because let's face it- he's dealt with some pretty mature things leading up to this.

I also had a makeout scene but axed it because it didn't feel right so be kind!

I finally got on spring break so I'm trying to write and work on other stories too. They are all in the works.


End file.
